


Grief

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [32]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: As she ripped Robbie out of one photo, she was left staring at her and Laura standing together. There had been a smile on Audrey’s face, and for a brief moment, she was taken back to when they were kids.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> For a [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabbletag prompt: Audrey/Laura - hatred.
> 
> Also for [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/164356.html) Language of Flowers table prompt: bleeding hearts.

Audrey stared at the scrapbook in front of her, seeing Laura again had done nothing but rekindle the anger she felt deep inside of her and the feeling of loneliness from losing everything she had once held so dear. 

She grabbed the front of the scrapbook and yanked at it, ripping the cover away. She tore at the pages, tearing them to pieces. Every picture of Laura she destroyed, but left Shadow alone. He had been just as equally caught of in this mess as she was, and tore Laura out of those photos, keeping him intact. 

She tore apart the images with Robbie, her anger and hatred towards them rising each time she saw their faces. Tears fell down her face as she ruined them and she began to sob. 

As she ripped Robbie out of one photo, she was left staring at her and Laura standing together. There had been a smile on Audrey’s face, and for a brief moment, she was taken back to when they were kids. Flashes of the summer sun beating down on them as they laughed and tumbled around in an open field. 

She remembered how she had started to fall in love with Laura then and she began to cry harder, crumpling up the photo. Laura never loved her the same way. Laura had never loved anyone but herself and the realization that Laura might have never even cared for her in the slightest shattered whatever remained of her heart.


End file.
